


[Podfic] Birthday Bash

by kalakirya



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Adoption, Birthday Party, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Merlin Missy's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>The birthday party is the most lavish celebration Adora has ever experienced in her own honor.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Birthday Bash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Birthday Bash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608008) by [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy). 



**Title:** Birthday Bash 

**Warnings:** none ****

**Length:** 6 minutes 39 seconds  
  
 **download** [as an mp3 (6.71MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014092402.zip)

 

 

cover by me! 


End file.
